The War of the Ages
by LordNerewar
Summary: Post Nemesis story that deals with the aftermath of the Shinzon's attack on the Enterprise. Meanwhile, Federation enemies are growing stronger.


War of the Ages

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, nor do I make any money writing this…

Prologue

Admiral Nechayeva strode through the corridors of the Starfleet Headquarters. She was summoned by Admiral Hikug to do a briefing on a situation in Bassen Rift. She entered the briefing room of the Admiral's office and took a seat while linking her padd with the computer. She went one more time through all relevant data. Moments later Admiral Ross entered the room with his adjutant. Moments later he was followed by three more Admirals. Alyna Nechayeva was in command of Stafleet tactical division and her views on the situation in the quadrant were often perceived as to radical and militaristic. Unfortunately, she was often proved right and this travesty with Shinzon was the latest example.

Admiral Higuk, a Tellarite, was the Starfleet's chief-in-command for only two months. He didn't even have enough time to settle in the position before the most recent crisis. During the Dominion war he was in charge of the defences of Vulcan and neighbour star systems. He fended off two fleet raids from Romulan territory in the beginning of the war and later helped in the defence of a Romulan colony near the Neutral Zone. He had a healthy dose of respect for some Romulan commanders but his general policy to Romulan Star Empire was to be on red alert when near the Neutral Zone.

"Welcome to the meeting. We will discuss the recent incident that Enterprise was caught in and the Romulan Empire's fleet capabilities. Admiral Nechayeva if you will start, please."

"Thank you Admiral. Two weeks ago the USS Enterprise, a Sovereign class vessel and Federation flagship was attacked by a Reman Bird of Prey Scimitar. During the unusually long fight, Enterprise was crippled by the Romulan vessel. Their most dangerous weapon was a highly advanced form of cloak that allowed them to fire while invisible to sensors. Captain Picard's report indicated that the only thing that kept them from being destroyed was Shinzon's need for his blood. Even so, Picard witnessed the destruction of one Valdore type warbird and the crippling of another." Admiral turned to the screen that dominated one side of the room. She inputted a command into her padd and the close up picture of Scimitar appeared. "As you can see, the basic design is similar to the Dominion battleship but this ship is smaller and more agile. While not a match for the manoeuverability of Sovereign to its size it's cloak makes it hard to anticipate movement. Threat assessments by Starfleet tactical have put this ship on code five alerts. Any ship seen is to be scanned in detail. Thirty eight simulations showed a force between three to eight ships would be needed to destroy it, depending on the ship's type."

Nechayeva sat back into her chair while on the screen run the battle between Enterprise and Scimitar recorded by Enterprise's cameras.

Admiral Higuk stood up. "I have studied Picard's report and it couldn't escape my eyes the fact that Shinzon wanted to destroy Earth. With this cloak he could have succeeded if not for Picard's ramming Enterprise down his throat."

"Our scans around Sol system would have caught him," Admiral Ross cut in.

"That's why he needed Picard, he planned to take the codes to Earth defences from Enterprise," Nechayeva pointed out.

"With a small flotilla of ten to fifteen ships of this type supplemented with Warbirds and Valdore type ships, Romulans could easily mount a successful offensive against any of our core worlds near the Romulan zone. Earth, Andoria, Vulcan, Tellar." Admiral Liu pointed out. "They could make their way to Earth with minimal losses before we could organize a large enough force to defeat them."

"And why would they risk a war with the Federation just to take out Earth," asked Ross.

"Point is they have tried that with Shinzon and only the fact their government was destroyed in the process prevents us from declaring war on them," Admiral Higuk stated.

"Federation council would never approve the declaration of war," Ross argued.

"Actually, President Ghu has ordered Starfleet to take tactical positions throughout the Neutral Zone in preparation for invasion. The council has approved this." Higuk returned.

Ross was flabbergasted. "But why? Surely they don't want another war after the Dominion."

"I don't know, Admiral. I was surprised as you were. But that was the real reason I called this meeting. Our fleet is at its best; militarily we are powerful enough to repel any invasion except the Borg. Our doctrine doesn't allow us to be an aggressor in a war, yet this is exactly what the Council wants." Admiral Higuk stood up and walked to the screen. He inputted several commands before returning to his seat. He pointed to the screen. "This is the current position of all Starfleet vessels."

On the screen was the map of Federation space with large number of small icons that represented Starfleet's facilities, space stations and ships. Main bulk of Starfleet fleet was posted around inner core systems and various member planets close to the Neutral Zone. Admirals could see several black zones where there weren't any ships. Smallest of this zone was 35 cubic light years large and covered five sectors with thirteen systems.

"Intriguing," noted Admiral Toval, a Vulcan.

Nechayeva turned towards him. "I personally ordered USS Hlika and USS T'pol to Beta Fathhes system for guard duty at the Deuterium plant there." Beta Fathhes system was noted as one of the systems without Starfleet presence.

Higuk looked at her and then turned to the screen. "Computer, show the position of starship Hlika, designation NCC mark 79842 and starship T'pol, designation NCC mark 68007."

Screen zoomed towards the two ships and showed them in Deep space on a course that wouldn't take them anywhere near the Beta Fathhes system.

"Show the last logs from these ships." Higuk ordered.

Two windows opened and showed ships' logs. Last entry was two weeks old.

Higuk turned towards the rest of the table. "Play the last entry of the Captain's log from Hlika."

"Unable to comply, level ten clearance required." Computer responded.

"By whose orders?" Nechayeva asked.

"Captain Raynard's log was protected by Admiral Hanve."

"Computer play log, authorization Higuk delta five five tango."

Computer beeped confirmation of the code and began playing the log.

"Captain's log, stardate 56894.7. We are on course to the Beta Fathhes system. Our warp drive is operating at its optimal capacity after the recent refit at Starbase forty four. Chief warned that we will be able to maintain the speed of warp 9 for only thirty hours while he adjusts power supply from the warp core. Today was a normal day spent flying in high warp. The ship and her crew are ready as they ever were and I'm glad to report it. Sensors picked an echo on the outer range and we are monitoring the situation for the moment. Echoes are usual at high warp but I have ordered that the shields be engaged, just in case. End log."

"Why would Jack restrict access to this? Raynard barely says anything worth nothing," Ross asked.

"In the past two weeks, seventy five ships have reported unusual echoes while flying at high warp." Nechayeva reported. "This is strange."

"True," Toval agreed. "Two ships under my command have reported echoes in the last twelve hours."

"Cloaked ships," asked Ross.

"Tachyon scans revealed nothing and probes reported no anomalies." Toval responded.

"Let's hear Commander Barkasji from the T'pol." Suggested Higuk. "Computer play last log from the T'pol. Authorization Higuk delta five five tango."

"Captain's log, stardate 56895.3. Commander Barkasji commanding USS T'pol. We are on the course towards Beta Fathhes system and are expected to arrive there in three hours. We are on intercept course of USS Hlika that is on the same mission. Time to intercept: two hours twenty five minutes. Lt. Howard reported unusual readings on the outer hull but visual scans revealed nothing. We are scanning our hull at the moment and the results should be arriving in an hour. Personally, I'm worried, several crewmembers are missing and we are unable to find them. I have ordered a thirty minute report schedule for the whole crew. Something tells me that there are going to be more missing crew on the next report. End log."

Higuk raised his eyebrows. "It's getting more strange by the minute." He stood up and walked to the screen. "Computer, raise Starfleet Communications."

"Starfleet Communications, how can I help you."

"Admiral Higuk here. Give me a protected channel to Admiral Paris."

"Yes, sir. Channel established, Level ten clearance required. Have a good day."

"Authorization Higuk alpha seven two. Confirm."

"Confirmed."

Admiral Paris appeared on screen. "Admiral, what can I do for you?"

"I need a report on all Log activity of Starfleet ships in the past three weeks. Several ships have restricted logs. I want to know why and who authorized that. Also, there are ships that haven't reported on their usual schedule. I want the list of those ships and their commanders."

Paris looked at him like he was crazy. "What is happening, Hig?"

"I don't have a clue and that's what is bothering me. Owen, don't speak about this to anyone you don't trust explicitly. There is something strange going on."

"Does it have a connection with the recent decisions of the Federation Council?"

"In a word, yes."

"Very well, sir. I will give you report in twelve hours."

"Thank you, Admiral. Give my regards to your son. Higuk out."

Higuk turned to the Admiral's. "Admiral Hanve is in command of Starbase forty four. Hlika was there before they changed their course. We have a problem, ladies and gentlemen."

"Yes, a possible coup." Nechayeva answered and the rest agreed with her.

"Who can we trust in the command," asked Ross. "Who ever is behind this is going to move against us sooner rather than later."

"I agree. We are all Fleet Admirals on the highest positions." Toval answered.

"Admiral Janeway, Picard and Riker." Higuk answered.

"Just them," Nechayeva was amazed.

"No. But they are legends and have a great influence in the Fleet. We need them on our side. Especially Picard. He is in danger too."

"But who are we in danger from," Admiral Ross asked the question.

"That is to be determined," answered Higuk.

"There is a possibility that the Romulans are behind this. They were unusually quiet after the war," Nechayeva said.

"For all we know, the Founders are impersonating the Council"

"I agree. This is a pure speculation on our part for the time being. We need to investigate the unusual Fleet activity and the subspace echoes that our ships reported. Also we should support the Council's decisions no matter how unusual they are." Toval concluded.

"Yes, the Council hadn't done anything to warrant a suspicion on our part," Admiral Liu added.

"Our fleet is prepared to act on the Council's orders against the Romulans but I don't believe it will come to that. This is actually just a show of our strength," Higuk concluded. "But something is wrong in our organization and we should be careful."

***


End file.
